In their hearts
by Strange Music
Summary: In a time of fighting....there is one thing that has to remain behind. The personal feelings female/female romance


Disclaimer: The characters belong solemnly to Naoko Takeuchi. I

do not own any of this.

Title, story, poem and author are out of mind.

Ah....I mean title, story and poem are from my mind.

Only the author is out of mind. ;-)

Title:In their hearts

Author/pseudonym:Strange Music-;

Email address:strange_music@hotmail.com

Rating:PG

Warning:A verrrrrry small f/f

Status:NEW; complete

Date:06.12.1998

Archive:Whichever, wants it

Series/Sequel:none

Website:[Sentinel Slash page][1]

Okay, after 150 episodes and three month, I am no longer able to

call myself a newbie to this fandom. But please, be still gentle

with the flames, there *are* some parts of my body I would

rather need untoasted.

Why I tell you this?

Well, normally I am writing for another Fandom, "The Sentinel".

So most readers there know that I like stories with a certain

*twist* inside.

Like they say on Babylon 5 'No one is exactly what they appear

to be.'

BTW - I am what you could call a feedback-junkie, so PLEASE! Sent some

to

[Strange Music-;][2]

Thanks :)

On to the Story

_So I stood - I might be dreaming_

_So I went - as days passed by_

_playing live and seeking meaning_

_going on till I will die._

_All our lives we keep pretending_

_till the day when all what's left._

_Is the true and simple soul -_

_because then as days are ending_

_it will equalize us all_

**_In their hearts_**

by

[Strange Music-;][2]

The sun was shining, in all it's beauty.

The birds where singing.

And flowers where opening to greet the new season.

It was the perfect time to fall in love....and she had.

Well, all in all that was not a problem. People where falling in

love everyday, everywhere. Especially in the springtime.

However, the person that she had *chosen*, did not know about

her feelings.

Bit of a problem, but none that couldn't be solved by a few

words or a kiss.

But as many things, it wasn't as easy as it appeared.

As the person she had fallen in love with was 'female'.

*Problem*

Still, she could not stop herself from looking and dreaming.

Following the other ones hand, as it drove through her light blue

hair. Dreaming about the day one of those beautiful smiles of

hers would be directed at her in love.

After all dreaming, was the only thing she could do. Even if she would

bring up the courage to tell her about her feelings. Right now,

would not be the right time and definitely not the right place.

They had a mission to complete.

A mission at which end would either stand victory or death.

There was no in-between. Fuzzy logic and fuzzy solutions,

where not something that would work in their case.

As Sailor Senshi they had to think of their job first.

And only when they had finished the job, they would be free. Only then

she would have the time to follow her feelings....to follow her heart.

'If they survived,....' a little voice inside her head cautioned her.

A small sigh escaped her lips.

If only there wouldn't be so many of them out there. And none

had what they where searching for.

And to make things worse, there was also always Sailor Moon

and her crew to take things from hard to almost impossible.

Another sigh, as her hands came up to cover her face.

"Everything okay Sailor Lead Crow.......I mean Karasuma?"

There was worries in her voice, turning her lovely face into a

frown.

"Just a headache," she replied. Relieved when her answer brought

the smile back into Siren's face and made the frown disappear.

For her, she would give everything to find the Star Seeds that they

needed to complete their mission.

Waiting for the day they would be free.

Forever.

**_The End_**

Okay, so, this is what I mean with *twist*. Soorrry, I just like to

lead the reader into a direction, till they think they know what is

going on......and then make a turn left or right.

I hope you still liked it

Best Wishes and Greetings

Strange Music-;

[Leave a Message][3]

   [1]: http://home.germany.net/100-164832/Slash/Slash.html
   [2]: mailto:strange_music@hotmail.com
   [3]: http://books.dreambook.com/strangemusic/strangemusic.html



End file.
